Itachi's Love
by SnowWolfSpirit
Summary: I'm engaged to Neji, we are childhood friends, and totally in love. I've just met Itachi, he's supposed to be the enemy, but he saved my life. What does it mean, and what will happen when Neji leaves on an A ranked mission?


Disclaimer: I…don't…own…T.T (sobbing in the background)…I'm okay now! Wolf-Chan: just say it. Neither you nor I own the characters from Naruto. Sui-chan: But-but-but…(more sobbing) Wolf-Chan: She does however own . Sui-chan: Yes!

* * *

**Itachi's Love**

I love Neji. I really do. We grew up together and have been best friends since we were five. I had a crush on him since we became Genin together and had the same teacher. And then in December, I became the happiest person in the world, or so I thought. We were engaged; I was thirteen years old, he was fourteen and we were Jonin.

**A year later:**

I had just completed my first solo mission. I had successfully delivered the 'top secret' message to the lord of the mist when I was attacked by a sand ninja, who probably unaware that the letter was already in the hands of the lord. I was caught with my guard down, that was one of the first lessons we learned and I had forgotten it. I had failed.

I passing through a clearing, heading back to Kahona, and he was suddenly there right in front of me. I stopped just in time, right before I ran into him, and springing to a tree branch farther away I heard him.

"Humph. A weakling!" The fighting started in earnest. He came at me straight on, confident, kunai in both hands. I waited patiently and a second before he reached me, I jumped straight up, drawing my own kunai I slashed him. 'Pop' I was wrong, it was a doppelganger, I instantly started to search the area around me for his chakra signature, there was none. I felt a sharp pain in my back, I reacted automatically, but there was nothing there.

"I am weak. I can't even touch him," I thought, "NO! I will not give up! Never!" Again I searched for his chakra and to my surprise I found it…right behind me. I spun around, but I was too late, and a kunai was pressed against my throat. He did not strike the killing blow, instead he started to slash his kunai along every part of my body he could reach, when he decided he was finished he let me fall to the ground, and turned me over so I was lying on my back. I stared up at him, I don't know what the look on my face was, but it must have shown him my terror.

"Oh, don't worry girlie, I won't kill you. No I am going to sit here and watch you die. You don't have to worry about the message you were carrying either, it means nothing to me."

'What? Then why…' I thought my eyes going wide.

He laughed, "You look confused, let me clarify this for you. I was just looking for some fun, it was nothing personal-you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. If it had not been you it would have been somebody else…" he glanced away still chuckling and frowned, then turning back he smiles "Unluckily I am unable to stay to see your death, but don't worry. I forgive you." He smiled even brighter and started to disappear into the forest. Stopping he called back over his shoulder "Die slowly for me!" and left.

"No." I whispered, and then suddenly my voice echoing of the trees surrounding the clearing I was in, "NO! I won't die! Not like this. I have to…I have to return to my village. I can't die!" I was close to tears, but I couldn't cry. A ninja never cries, never shows any emotion, and I had already failed once. I couldn't fail again. 'I can't! I can't!' I was fading in and out of consciousness, and my vision was fading.

* * *

She noticed me, even in her weakened state, the instant that I came close enough. She reacted, trying to stand up and fight, unable to even raise her head more than an inch. Frustrated she growled "Back off! If you come any closer I will kill you!" 

I silently scoffed at her 'You can't even sit up how are you going to kill _me_?' I slowly paced closer and drew my kunai.

"I will not die." It was a statement, there was a determination in her eyes, and even as I pressed my kunai into her throat she defied me.

'She was defying me, she must die!' That was my first thought, but then slowly other unwelcome thoughts entered my head. 'She is strong. Look at her even as she dies she refuses to give up. She tried to fight even as she bled to death.' ' Yes she is strong,' I grudgingly admitted it, I could do nothing else, and still thoughts spiraled through my head, but the last one. The last one got me. 'She is beautiful.' I looked at her, really looked, and saw exactly why I had thought that. She was. Her hair was a raven's wing black, with blue highlights falling straight, but a little wavily to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a brown so dark you would have to call them black. Her skin was a pale white, almost ghost like because of the loss of so much blood, and her lips were a beautiful rose red. Her face was in total contrast with itself, but it made her look exotic instead of homely. She was of a medium height, and would probably be as tall as my shoulder. The rest of her looked delicate and fragile, but there was a strength that one could not help but notice. She was beautiful, and all I could do was stare.

I shook myself mentally, checking that my mask was still in place, hiding all of my thoughts, it had almost slipped. I glanced back down at her, she was unconscious, she must have fainted while I was still absorbed in my own thoughts. I realized that I could not kill her anymore, I felt something I hadn't felt for years and I could not name. I did not like the feeling, but still I drew my kunai away from her neck, and picked her up gently in my arms. Taking care not to jolt her I took off for Konoha.

I had to be careful, I was part of the Akatsuki and was to be killed on sight. I snuck past the guards and carefully deposited her in front of the village's hospital door, certain that nobody had seen me and that somebody would notice her in a couple minutes, I departed staring back over my shoulder for a last glimpse of the girl I loved. 'Yes loved that was it, that is the feeling I could not remember. Love…'

* * *

I woke to find myself in a room that had known no color other than white, shocked I realized I was in the Konoha hospital. "How? How can I be alive?" my voice cracked and thoughts tumbled through my head incoherently demanding my immediate attention. I heard someone entered the room, jerking me back to reality. I tried to turn my head to look at my visitor, but a nurse appearing above me gently grabbed my face holding it still. 

"Don't try to move. Your body is too beat up to tolerate any sort of movement."

"How am I alive? How long have I been unconscious? What is my condition? When will I be able to return to my training? Who brought me here? How is Neji? Do-"

"Wait! Calm down." The nurse interrupted. "If I am to answer your questions I need to have some time. Okay…on second thought I'll just tell you the story," She paused, thinking, "We don't really know who brought you here, you were lying just outside our front door. You had only been there for a couple of minutes, but were very close to dying. You have been in the hospital for almost a week, your condition is very bad. You were sliced up there was hardly any skin not covered in deep cuts and bruises. You will not be allowed out of this hospital for at the least another two or three weeks, and even after you have been discharged you are not to be doing any activity that puts stress on your body. You will be allowed to do training, but you can't overexert yourself or you will be back in the hospital on probation!" The last was very stern and entirely serious.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now you need to get some rest, go back to sleep and I'll bring you some breakfast in the morning."

* * *

**Three weeks later:**

It had been four weeks since she had been found dying on the steps of the hospital. I had visited her everyday for the duration of the visiting hours, but she seemed distant, and whenever I would talk to her she would get lost in her thoughts until I called her name and brought her jarringly back to the present. She would realize what she had done and apologize profusely. She was now out and amazingly healthy for someone who had just about died, there were no scars, no lasting ones, a miracle, knowing that the shallowest of her wounds had been a quarter-inch deep. She also seemed better mentally, she no longer spaced out when I talked to her and would respond cheerfully, but still something was wrong. I couldn't tell what it was, but there was something different, about how she reacted. It didn't matter though, I was happy, and she too seemed content, except of course for the limitations on her training, and everything was back to normal.

* * *

I had made up my mind. I was going to find Itachi and ask him why he had not killed me. I would find out why I was still alive. I had decided this while still in the hospital, and had obsessed over how I was to do it, Neji noticed, how couldn't he? I know he knew something was wrong, but he never asked and I never told him. After I got out I started to plan, and I got my chance almost instantly. 

"I have to go on a mission. I'm leaving in two days and it'll take a week at the least. Be careful." Neji warned me. I waited the two days passed quickly and even as I plotted, I worried about Neji, it was an A level mission, and I couldn't help but feel anxious for his safety. I almost canceled my plans, but didn't. The evening after Neji left I put my plan into action. It was simple. Okay it was simplicity itself. My plan was to go out, find Itachi, get him to answer my question, fight him if need be, and return home satisfied. I have never been one for planning. I was gliding through the forest when I felt it, his chakra signature, I searched for where it was coming from.

'There!' turning I spotted the branch he was perched upon and there he was, standing tall and proud on a branch half way up the gigantic tree I stared at him waiting, and began to think.

'He's so…cool, it's as if nothing affects him.' I thought still watching him, waiting. My thoughts began to wander, and I studied him 'The robe he's wearing isn't the Akatsuki's. I wonder why. I know that he is part of the Akatsuki, so why isn't he wearing the robe?' I then began to study his face; he was looking down at me with a look of superiority on his face, but I looked past that. His eyes, which many said were cold and uncaring, were actually so expressive that I could see almost see his thoughts passing behind his eyes. It was amazing such emotion, there was a gentleness, and a need. This surprised me so much that I couldn't look away. I had always been told that he was handsome, but the expression he always wore was only a mask. 'He would be so much more handsome if only he would smile!' He was probably about 5'8 to my 4'9. 'Whoa, wait a second I came here for a reason. Pay attention!' I scolded myself.

I again looked up at him and called out "Why, why didn't you kill me? Why did you spare my life?" He stared down at me, not answering. I waited, still nothing, "Are you going to answer me?" I was getting ticked, he still had said nothing, "FINE!" I pouted looking down at the ground instead of at him. I glanced back up after a little while, he had a small smile on his face, but when he noticed I was looking his mask reasserted itself. "Why do you hid behind your mask all the time, why won't you show your true feelings?" I accidentally blurted out, surprise flashed across his face and he stared at me for a moment before fleeing. I tried to follow him, but he was gone. "I didn't get my answer!" I grumbled.

He was an S-class criminal, cold, and supposedly heartless, but I wasn't so sure. He intrigued me, the way he always hid behind a mask, never showing his true feelings. I hadn't gotten my answer, I was going to get it…and I wanted to change the way he always hid, I wanted to make him smile.

It was the first time I had "talked" to him and already I was lost. We started meeting regularly, every day I would go out in search of him. It would begin with him appearing upon the same tree each time, and end with him fleeing from my unending questions. And with each meeting I fell in deeper, got lost even farther, and had no chance of ever returning. Itachi also changed, he became more responsive, and sometimes his mask would slip and I would see his true feelings. Each time that happened my thoughts would run wild, and impossible dreams would plant themselves more firmly. Never once during these meetings did I think of my beloved, but nothing was wrong, in fact it seemed as if everything was getting better. As if with the addition of Itachi my life had taken on new meaning. Then one day:

"Come." Itachi jumped down from the tree, for the first time. He started pulling me deeper into the forest surrounding the village.

"What do you want?" I asked curious. "No! No, never mind, don't tell me. I want it to be a surprise." I interrupted before he could reply. He smiled at me, the smile that always makes me blush, and then started laughing when I did just that, making me blush even harder. His laughter died away slowly, he stared at me, studying, waiting for a reaction, and then slowly, oh so slowly, leaned in toward me. I just stared at him knowing exactly what he was planning, but not really believing he would do it, and not entirely an unwilling subject. He kissed me softly, a mere brush of lips. My head spun, my thoughts a spinning mass of confusion. He pulled away abruptly, blushing. I didn't know what to do so I just stared at him shock and amazement clearly written upon my face and under that delight.

Itachi never blushed. I could do nothing but stare as he whirled and fled into the forest.

I don't know how long I stared at the place where he had vanished, but by the time I had returned to the village it was dark. The next day I went looking for Itachi, his kiss running through my thoughts. I didn't see him that day or the next. For two weeks I searched the forest, standing under the tree where we had always met, wanting to talk to him, I didn't even see him. And Neji, he was still out on the mission, and I had never thought of him. Then:

"Hello." I whirled around not having noticed anyone behind me; it was Itachi. We were again in the forest. I smiled dazzlingly. "I've been looking all over for you where were you?"

"You're not mad at me?" He seemed surprised. "Tell me if you want me to leave."

"No! Of course I wasn't mad at you! What are you talking about? I love y…Oh." I blushed, having just rashly told him my most secret thought trying to reassure him. A smile spread slowly across his face. " I umm…I'm sorry I shouldn't have…I'm sorry!" I stammered staring at him. 'Itachi wouldn't have spoken unintentionally, he wouldn't have stammered, and he would **never** have said something like that.' I thought, feeling humiliated. Itachi was still smiling. I stopped for a moment to stare at him. He looked amazing, his hair was in its usual low ponytail and looked so soft. I realized I had never touched him before, except for that one time, I blushed just thinking of it. I wanted to touch his hair. I had only just started moving when I was jerked out of my trance by a hand gently holding my wrists and Itachi's face inches from mine.

"May I?" His breath caressed my cheek, and his beautiful ebony eyes stared into mine. I nodded. Still he waited. I took a deep breath.

"Yes." I whispered, almost too quiet to hear. He leaned in toward me and kissed me, again barely touching. Carefully, uncertainly I placed my hands on his waist and stared up into his eyes, he just stared down at me. Seeing it as approval I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him to me still watching his face. Nothing. I stood on tiptoes and pressed my lips against his softly. Surprise flitted across his face, but he wrapped one arm around my waist and placed the other at the back of my neck, holding me to him. He kissed me passionately.

"I love you," He stated breaking the kiss and staring down at me. "but do you love me?"

I stared down at my feet finally thinking of Neji, but then glancing back up I answered the only way I knew how "Yes."

"Will you marry me?" Itachi asked.

"I can't! Neji, the village……I cannot."

"Yes you can." He kissed me again and then nuzzled my neck "Tell me to stop and I will," he whispered in my ear.

"Please stop. I love you but…" Itachi waited, he had stopped but had not removed his lips from my neck. "Itachi, please." He pulled away and strode off into the woods.

The next evening a messenger knocked on my door. It was Shizune.

"I'm sorry,"

"What?"

"Neji is dead."

"When? How…Why?"

"We don't know, he left his squad in order to scout…he never returned. They couldn't even find his body, but did find signs of battle. I'm really sorry!"

"…No…I refuse to believe it! He's not dead!" tears shone in my eyes, but she shed not a one. "He's not dead." I began to shut the door.

"Wait!" She stopped me with a hand on the door "The squad said that Neji gave this to them before he left and told them to give it to you if he didn't make it!" She held out her hand, in it was a note. Carefully I took it from her my hand shaking. I glanced up, "Thank you," but she was already gone. I closed the door and opened the letter.

* * *

"My beloved, 

If you get this letter I am no longer in this world, but have passed on. I knew that there was a good possibility that I wouldn't survive, but I treasure your and our village's safety above my own.

I have known for some time that there was something you weren't telling me. Please, just know that I love you and want you to be happy."

* * *

"Neji…thank you." Tears ran down my cheeks, but I also wore a small smile, "I cannot believe that you are dead, and I know that you are out there somewhere. Neji I love you. Wherever you are Neji, know that I love you." I sighed holding back the tears that threatened. 'I can't stay here anymore. I love the village, but Neji will never return here and it holds such sadness. I cannot stay.' So with my mind made up I walked around the house touching everything, deciding what I would bring. I chose two things: the rest of my ninja gear, and the one picture I had of Neji. 'I will never forget you, and this is to make sure of that.' When it was dark I left the house and never looked back. 

I ran with a single thought chasing itself around my head: Itachi! The night was foggy and everything seemed distant, I had left the village far behind and entered the forest, dodging trees, not really aware of where I was going. And then I saw him, Itachi. He was standing at the bottom of the tree, touching the trunk. I slowed down, watching him; I didn't know what to do. I stopped at the edge of the clearing and stared at him, I had been so certain before, but now…now I was scared, unsure. Carefully I crossed the clearing to stand behind Itachi, his eyes were closed, and he seemed to be unaware of my presence. His mask was off, it hadn't slipped, but seemed as if he had taken it off on purpose, and I could see his feelings waging a war flow across his face. Pain and uncertainty, were the most obvious, but were not the only ones. I loved him. I knew that. Carefully I circled him so that I stood in front, and gently touched his face, drawing a line from his temple to his lips. His eyes snapped open and surprise flitted across his face before his mask fell into place instinctively protecting his feelings. I watched his face, but when the mask remained in place I stood on tiptoes kissed him briefly, and drawing away I gazed up into his eyes, and whispered "I accept."

* * *

Thank you! This is my first fanfiction, and I am really nervous. Please review and give me your opinions. I would also like your ideas for my next story. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.

* * *


End file.
